Known from document JP 2009158632 A1 is a power module comprising a switching device equipped with a switching element able to be kept bearing against a cooling device using a spring system and a thermal diffuser positioned between the switching element and the cooling device. The spring system is configured to exert a bearing force on the top of the switching element in order to keep the thermal diffuser in contact with the cooling device.
However, in such a power module, the structure of the switching device remains complex and the performance of the heat exchanges with the cooling device remains to be improved.